Tras una noche fría, hay un bonito despertar
by Petto Yuki
Summary: Se ha hecho tarde y la casa de Alois está lejos, por lo que por una noche, se quedará a dormir en la mansión Phantomhive, donde están Ciel, Sebastian y los demás sirvientes Phantomhive.


Se iba a quedar en su casa a dormir. Sinceramente no estaba conforme con eso, pero había mucha gente presente, y Sebastian le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarle quedar por esta noche. Si se iba a pasar la noche allí era porque su casa quedaba un poco lejos del lugar y ya estaba haciéndose tarde.

– ¡Ciel! No dejarás que duerma en ropa ¿Cierto? Me dejarás algo tuyo. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, no ciertamente alegre, a la vez que mostraba una oscura mirada. Siempre ha tenido la misma, y eso era algo que le molestaba. Pensándolo, quizás el motivo por el que le molestaban sus ojos, era porque podía ver los suyos propios, su mirada era parecida a la suya a causa de que mostraba sufrimiento y odio.

Tras un tiempo no muy largo llegaron a la mansión, y fue poco el tiempo en el que Sebastian preparó una deliciosa cena, claramente junto a la ayuda de los demás sirvientes Phantomhive. La cena fue bastante silenciosa, puede que fuese porque la mesa era muy larga y no podrían alcanzar a oírse, pero aparte de eso, no parecía que ninguno tuviese mucha intención de decir palabra. Aun así, había momentos en los que Alois parecía estar diciendo algo, pero no recibía respuesta, por ello era el motivo de que se preguntase "¿No me oye o me está ignorando?".

Al terminar la cena los dos fueron llevados a sus respectivos cuartos. Alois fue vestido con una de las camisas de Ciel, al igual que este fue vestido con la suya.

–Sabía que su estancia aquí iba a ser molesta, no ha callado en toda la cena. –Mientras decía eso, Sebastian terminó de abotonar su camisa.

–Debe tener paciencia señorito, sólo será una noche. Por ahora no creo que cree molestias, parece que ya se ha dormido.

–Tsk. –Sebastian salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Hacía un rato ya que toda la mansión había quedado en silencio, aun así Ciel no podía dormir. Aun sin saber el motivo, preguntas como "¿Continuará dormido?" "¿Estará cómodo allí?" "¿Pasará frío?" venían a su mente, y eso le molestaba.

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, Ciel imaginó que podría ser Sebastian, por lo que no le dio importancia. Pero de repente sintió como alguien agarraba la manta de su cama y se metía dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta reaccionó quedándose sentado y giró la cabeza para ver quién era y qué pasaba. Se sorprendió mucho al verle, era Alois, y a pesar de haber venido él, estaba dormido.

–…Ahora recuerdo que me dijo que era sonámbulo. –Dijo en voz muy baja, y continuó al recordar más. –También me contó que, cuando tenía miedo o frío, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo e iba a una cama en la que otra persona estuviese durmiendo… Tsk –En esas palabras, se pudo notar un poco un tono molesto, pero aun así también tranquilo. Sin darse apenas cuenta, su mano comenzó a moverse sola y a acariciar el rubio cabello de su ahora compañero de cama.

–Si has venido, significa que tienes frío o sueño ¿Verdad? –Le habló bajo a pesar de saber que estaba dormido. Cogió la manta, lo tapó, se tumbó de nuevo él también, y se quedó por un rato mirándolo. Pasado ese tiempo, aun continuaba acariciando su cabello, hasta que al final, terminó abrazándole.

–Sea por el motivo que sea, estoy aquí. –Frotó su espalda con sus manos. –Si tienes frío, yo te daré calor, y si tienes miedo… Yo te lo quitaré. –No se percataba de lo que decía, incluso él se sorprendió al terminar de hablar. Las palabras le salían solas, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba viendo a su amigo con un aspecto muy inocente, lo que hacía palpitar su corazón. Él sabía que estaba enamorado de él, pero no quería aceptarlo, es por ello uno de los motivos por los que también se molestaba.

– ¿Por qué has tenido que venir? Lo único que provocas con esto es tentarme. –Continuaba susurrando. Miró los labios de Alois, y sin pensárselo dos veces, acarició con delicadeza su rostro y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. A medida que se acercaba, vio que su compañero abría los ojos, pero eso no hizo que se detuviese.

–Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. –Tras eso, hizo una leve sonrisa de costado.

Alois se sorprendió mucho, provocando que terminase de despertarse. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue ver que Ciel se acercaba a él, si no el ver que sonrió. Ya llegó a sus labios rozándolos, provocando un sonrojo en Alois, y sin esperar más, Ciel besó sus labios con delicadeza. El rubio correspondió inconscientemente, pero el que fuese de esa forma no significaba que no quisiese, al contrario, le hizo feliz el ser besado por la persona a la que amaba en secreto desde hacía tiempo. El beso continuó con un ritmo medio, por lo que era muy tierno. Se podía notar la torpeza en los movimientos de Alois, eso dio a entender al otro que era su primer beso, lo que le hizo feliz.

Terminaron el beso a causa de la falta de aire. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y a causa de la timidez, Alois fue el primero en apartar la mirada, bajando la cabeza. Ciel le abrazó con fuerza, provocando que el rostro de Alois se hundiese en su pecho. Este agarró la camisa de quien le abrazaba, y sonrió.

–Ha sido un bonito despertar. –Dijo Alois con un bajo tono de voz, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Ciel pudiese llegar a escucharle.

Poco fue el tiempo que tardaron los dos en quedar dormidos bajo la manta de la cama, y sin separarse del abrazo.

- ¡Ciiiiieeeruuuuu~! –Una aguda voz se escuchaba acercarse, y de repente alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta, provocando que los dos muchachos despertasen. Elizabeth al ver aquella escena, los dos en la misma cama, aun muy juntos y medio abrazados, se quedó bloqueada y sus ojos se humedecieron.

–… –Se quedó en silencio durante un momento y después se fue corriendo hacia la derecha.

– ¡Lizzy! -Ciel se levantó de la cama e intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió. Miró hacia atrás y vio la mano de Alois cogiendo su manga.

–No te vayas, no me dejes solo… –Susurró Alois. Ciel le hizo caso y solo se sentó en la cama. Alois le abrazó por detrás y Ciel le miró.

–En algún momento deberá asimilarlo. –Tras eso, puso su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de su compañero, y lo acercó a él, provocando que sus labios se uniesen como la noche pasada, y de nuevo, un sonrojo salió en el rostro de Alois.


End file.
